hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Hotel Transylvania (place)
Hotel Transylvania is a luxurious hotel for monsters only appearing in the film Hotel Transylvania and then also available for humans as of the sequel Hotel Transylvania 2 ''and ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, which reveals the place has a rival "down by the airport". History It was built by Dracula, who is also the hotel owner and manager. Hotel Transylvania is surrounded by a wide graveyard and a spooky forest. The reason that Dracula built this hotel is because it was a dream of his and his late wife, Martha; after Martha was murdered, Dracula found it necessary to build a sanctuary for their child, Mavis. The hotel is meant to be a safe place for monsters to get away from humans and had been human-free in 1898 to 2012. It is also the home of Dracula and Mavis. The hotel itself is built like a castle. Located on the outskirts of Transylvania, it is surrounded by 400 acres of a haunted forest with the land of the undead around, tall mountains, and a moat full of piranhas; the hotel itself is isolated by the moat and is located on an island in it, with only a bridge built to it. It is totally secluded from the rest of the world and inaccessible to humans. There is also a maze of secret tunnels under the castle. The staff is mostly made up of Zombies, Witches, animated suits of armor, gargoyles and spiders. The default setting of the hotel was, as long as there is no bonfires or firework shows, no human would approach the hotel. However, in 2012, the taboo was broken by Dracula himself accidentally - in order to discourage Mavis to explore the human world, he made some zombies disguising as angry humans with torches, but they are so clumsy that they burn themselves; such scene attracts an explorer around, Jonathan Loughran, and he follows the zombies to the hotel. His appearance causes flurry to Dracula and the monsters, but they soon find out he is kind and energetic, and even becomes the Zing of Mavis. They get married eventually, and the hotel starts to accept human guests. As of the second film, Dennis was born and the three generations live there together. Trivia * Since it was opened publicly since 1898, Hotel Transylvania would only be "human free" for 120 years. * The interior of the hotel might be magical, given the enormous guests like Bigfoot and a giant spider, would never be able to get through conventional entrances. * The room numbers seem jumbled. Mavis' room is 174 and is near the roof of the hotel. Bigfoot had 317 as his room. * As of the second film, humans are now welcomed to hotel. Dracula put his son-in-law, Johnny, in charge of making the hotel more "human-friendly," which has largely consisted of much modern methods and more human-appropriate activities being implemented at the hotel (the former especially, since a lot of the stuff done at the hotel is pretty old-school). *It seems there's a traditional home area in the hotel, which is where Johnny, Mavis and Dennis live; it includes a living room and two bedrooms at least. Its possible this is where Drac and Mavis lived when the hotel opened until she decided she wanted some space and moved into one of the hotel rooms. *Its possible the Manager's Room is Drac's bedroom. *The Hotel shares its name and concept with a similar location in a Donald Duck comic which predates the movies by several years. *In the plot of the series, the hotel was opened after 1903. Gallery Hotel-transylvania-movie-poster.jpg Hotel-transylvania-selena-gomez.jpg Stills Castle Day.jpg|The hotel in daylight Flying Bat.jpg|Mavis flies from the hotel at night Drac armor.jpg|A Suit of Armor reports to Dracula in the lobby Drac friends sauna.jpg|Dracula and friends in the steam room Drac Johnnystein.jpg|Dracula and "Johnnystein" at the bar Johnny Spooky Forest.jpg|Jonathan in the spooky forest Buffet.jpg|Outdoor buffet Witch fireplace.jpg|A witch stoking the fireplace Drac window cape.jpg|Dracula at his window Bingo hall.jpg|A game of Bingo in the library Drac ballroom.jpg|Dracula in the ballroom Armor guards.jpg|Armor guards in action Frank pool dive.jpg|Guests around the pool Hotel Lobby.jpg|The lobby bustling with guests Graveyard zombies.jpg|A zombie rises in the graveyard Drac Foreman blueprints.jpg|Dracula overseeing plans to build the hotel Drac Johnny tunnels.jpg|Dracula and Jonathan in the tunnels Screenshot 2017-01-08-10-58-23.jpg|Aerial view of the hotel HT2hotel.png hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9794.jpg Category:Places Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Featured Articles Category:Locations